A Spoonful of Sugar
by Sonatone
Summary: A string of mockromance and humour drabbles and oneshots. Ch. 3 is due to be uploaded. Please R & R
1. Root's Captive

**A/N: Hi, I'm Larxene II, and this is my second AF fic! Whee, I can't believe I'm writing 4 fics at once! Yaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy! -gets beaten up because she doesn't update that often since she is writing 8-9 fics, including fanfics and general fiction- Sorry, I just can't stick to one thing at a time; I will eventually get bored...**

**This is a string of drabbles, and they're basically about "misunderstandings" most people get when reading something. You know the sorta thing, when you thought something naughty was going on but it actually isn't... So what if other people are doing it! I've never seen an AF one! And besides, they're fun...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the idea. Bleh, that was one sucky disclaimer...**

"Finally," Root said under his breath, "I have you in my hands now." All the response he got was a whimper, and a tiny cry of dislike.

"Oh, don't be like that," he purred, "it'll be fun." His captive started to shiver at the tone of his voice, his unusually lusty voice.

"That's it," his captive thought, "I'm running away."

The talking, thinking cigarette with legs then jumped away from Root's hands, sending him into a huge sobbing fit.

"Nooooooooooooo!" he cried in a ridiculously long time. 128376481723648932746187346981274691843284176923874692 hours, to be exact, "I had to beat the crap out of Foaly to make him make you for me! Come back, my true love!"

LOL.

**A/N: So how was that? Totally random, I guess. Please review and tell me what you thought it was before you read the ending in it. I'm interested in what people think. Please also tell me if it should be rated T for the...Misunderstandings (Whee! I love long words like that). But I don't think it should be, it's not dirty or anything... Just tell me anyway. And I should be making these reasonably quickly, because they're quick, it only took me about 3-5 minutes to type it up, but it shouldn't be that quick since it's hard to think of the misunderstandings. But this is actually easier than 13 Ways to Kill, believe it or not.**

**xxxLarxene II**


	2. AxH! Sorta

**A/N: Whee! I got 2 reviews and 1 alert in around ...under 22 hours. Yayness! This chapter's really short, and I think it's not that random or anything...Just disappointing for A/H shippers. Sorry if it is, A/H shippers who are reading this. **

**Thanks to arty foule who reviewed BOTH of my AF fics and blackmonday who reviewed and put this fic in her story alerts. Thx a lot, guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this rather disappointing chapter, okay?**

"Artemis! Where are you going?" Holly shouted his name, breathing in slow, short puffs as a result from running frantically after him, with the additional burden of her wounds. "Wait, don't leave me alone! I need to tell you something!"

Artemis kept on running through the sand, trying his best not to look back. He has to go. It is against his will, he knows, but he still has to do it. He has no other options.

"Artemis! Please! Stop for a minute! I just want to say that ... I, I, I..."

Artemis stopped suddenly, slightly exhausted. He was very curious what Holly's question might be. What had caused her to be like this? What is it that is so important; she would run after him, even though she was partly injured?

"You what, Holly?" he asked her, facing the brown and dry sand beneath his feet.

"I...I...I don't know how to say this but..."

"Holly, we've known each other for almost 3 years now, and I think that you could ... should be free to express yourself to me."

Holly took a deep, deep breath before she continued speaking. _This is it, _she thought. _There's no coming back. Just take a deep breath, and slowly confess to him what you've been waiting to say. _She curled her injured hand into a fist, slightly trembling from the pain. _It's okay, Holly. He'll understand._ Her whole body was still trembling, partly from the wound and partly from the pressure. But she felt less uncomfortable, and she was ready to tell Artemis what she's been dying to tell him. "I know what you were going to do, and I wanted to join you... I just can't take it no longer...Y'know, the whole "holding it" thing..."

"You really do, Holly? But...Why?" Artemis asked curiously, his eyes wide. He never thought of Holly as being somebody who'll need this. He'll never see Holly the same way ever again.

Holly's head sunk even lower than it was, and she was trembling like mad. Her fist tightened even more, and tears were starting to come out from her eyes.

"H…Holly? You okay? Did I say anything wrong?" he asked her. He walked closer to her, and placed his right hand on her shoulder.

Despite what he would have liked, she slapped away his hand. Artemis backed away from her, holding the slapped hand with his other hand. He really needs to think before he acts more.

"Grrrrrrrrr... "Cos I really need to go to the toilet too, gosh dangit! Why the heck do you think I'd got to the lavatory? We fairies too have bladders!"

**A/N: Is it just my word count tool-thing that seems to be broken, or is this chapter really shorter? Do you get what I'm saying? No? Oh well. **

**And just one more yay, I fulfilled my promise that I'll update more! Yay for me! And yay for you too if you review!**

**xxxLarxene II**


End file.
